The subject to the invention is a device for compensating the movement of feeding pipelines which supply two separate gaseous agents to an industrial revolving appliance.
Hitherto, in introducing two gaseous agents to an industrial revolving appliance, in which the feed lines through which the said agents are being introduced, rotate together with the appliance--e.g. the case of introducing process air to nozzles and burning air to a burner of a copper converter--one of the gaseous agents, which requires greater diameter of the pipe, is introduced axially to the revolving appliance, through a special joint, while the second is being introduced perpendicularly to the appliance axis through a flexible tubing.
The articulated joints applied to date, which introduce process air to a converter provided with two ball-and-socket joints and a packing sealed with rope seal, have three points of potential occurrence of leakage. Precise machining of mating surfaces of ball-and socket joints is required as they exhibit a tendency to seizure during operation. Moreover, the presently known articulated joint is characterized by considerable weight. Introduction of the second agent by means of a flexible hose, used so far, requires a lot of space for the hose because of the minimal radius that the hose can be bent. The possibility of application of this solution has been limited by maximum diameter of manufactured flexible tubings and has also been restricted only for the cases when the appliance revolves over the angle lesser than one full revolution.